Depending on their intended usage, electrical enclosures, e.g., lighting enclosures, may require various degrees of protection against intrusion of water and dust. The protection effectiveness may be reflected by a value of the IP (“International Protection Marking”) rating, which is described by International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standard 60529. For example, IP65 rating indicates that the rated enclosure is “dust tight” and protected against water projected from a nozzle; IP66 rating indicates that the rated enclosure is “dust tight” and protected against heavy seas or powerful jets of water; IP67 rating indicates that the rated enclosure is “dust tight” and protected against immersion; and IP67 rating indicates that the rated enclosure is “dust tight” and protected against complete, continuous submersion in water.